villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raquel Westbrook
Raquel Westbrook is a protagonist villain and anti-heroine in "The L.A. Complex". She was portrayed by Jewel Staite. Biography Raquel, a once famous actress now fading out, asks Connor to get her a part on the medical drama he stars in but he wasn't able to get her in. Unfortunately for him (and Nick who was also in the room at that time), they get an earful from Raquel, who expresses her anger at Connor's failed attempt to get her in the show. That night at the pool party, Raquel is feeling down after not getting the part. Two asiring screen writers Cam and Kevin at The Lux came up to her and offer her a spot in their own movie if she reads their script. She rejects them and leaves. Later the next day, Raquel runs into Connor and Abby, where she then apoligzes to Connor for getting angry with him. Later, Raquel shows up to an audition for her friend Samantha but she ends up insulting the show. Depressed and desperate, she decides to read the script the two guys gave her the night before, but with one requirement: she gets to play the lead role. She goes to a AA meeting in order to hopefully find someone who can finance the film. The first meeting she goes to she meets Gary and takes a immediate liking to him. Despite him being in AA Gary pursues a relationship with her. During their first date she finds out that he is rich doctor, this interests Raquel even further and she continues pursues a relationship with him. On their second date before they sleep together Gary tells her he loves her, in order to get funding for the film she says she loves him back. Raquel is furious when she discovers that Cam and Kevin have had Ellen Page in to look at their script. She is even more furious when they tell her to get $100K or they’re walking. Raquel is able to persuade Gary and gets him to cut the check, despite his reservations. The check secures her the role and gets her the exclusive she wants for three months. Feeling incredibly guilty the same night Raquel goes to Gary's house and tells him everything, she isn't in AA and only went there to network. She takes out the check to give it back to him. Gary is shocked to discover the truth he reveals that he knew that she was playing him the whole time. However he is upset to find she isn't a alcoholic but says that even if she isn't a addict she still needs something to fill a void in her life Raquel doesn't deny this. Gary tells her to keep the check and to make the film Horrified by her actions and utterly confused Raquel tearfully rips up and check and goes to leave. Gary begs her not to go but before he can his oven timer starts to go off, Raquel tells him to get whatever is in the oven. "Let it burn" he says and the two kiss passionately. Still devastated for lying to him Raquel once again starts to leave. Gary again begs her to stay and says that he doesn't care how their relationship began only that they are together now. Unable to face him Raquel says she is sorry and leaves in tears. At the end of the season she is revealed to be pregnant, thought is unknown if it is from Connor or Gary. Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral